Armadylan’s Key Crisis
Armadylan’s Key Crisis is the 58th episode of Season 38. Summary After seeing Catboy use his Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Boy, Armadylan takes it without Catboy's permission and accidentally loses it to Romeo, who now plans to use the Key of Magic’s jaquin powers to take over the world! Plot The episode begins with Catboy using his super cat speed to chase Romeo in his lab, but he wasn’t chasing him (Romeo) alone as he had his friends Wolfboy, Gekko, Owlette, and Armadylan with him to help stop the nighttime villain. However, Romeo was too fast in his lab, so Armadylan looks up at Catboy, who pulls out some kind of key from his (Catboy) pocket and with his eyes widening, Armadylan watches as Catboy transforms into a jaquin-themed superhero! As Catboy transforms into Jaquin Boy, he swoops down and uses super jaquin feathers to make a wall of strong blue feathers that blocked Romeo’s chance of escaping as he almost crashed into it. When Romeo was ambushed, Jaquin Boy uses his super jaquin muscles to flip thelab over and Gekko breaks into it to get a special artifact that Romeo stolen from the museum, which is an ancient steampunk motorcycle. Angered, Romeo retreats and drives off after Jaquin Boy retrieves his feathers back into his wings. As they regrouped, Armadylan was so stoked and awed by how Catboy grew wings and made that wall of feathers, and he asks him how he did that as Catboy chuckles and explains that he used his Key of Magic to transform in Jaquin Boy, which is a jaquin version of Catboy. Armadylan exclaims that’s so cool and wishes that he can use the Key of Magic as well as Catboy, and his friends replies that maybe he can, but the Key of Magic can only work on him and nobody else, and if the Key of Magic ever gets into the wrong hands, there’s no telling what might happen as Catboy looks down at his magic key and clutches it in his hand, hoping that that day won’t happen. Nodding, Armadylan understands just as the PJ Masks decide to take the steampunk motorcycle back inside the museum before they went home. After they’d left, Armadylan decides that maybe he can use the Key of Magic, at least for tomorrow night’s next mission. The next morning, Connor was having trouble finding his Key of Magic and was grumbling in frustration as he kept rummaging through his things, just when his friends arrived to see that his room was a mess as Amaya asked him what was going on. Popping out from a pile of clothes, Connor explains that he's looking for his Key of Magic, but it doesn't seem to be anywhere around here. Luna thinks that it might be a nighttime villain who might've stolen it, and guesses that Romeo must've taken it, but Greg, Amaya, and Connor weren't so sure if it was Romeo who took it, so they decide to find out if he did tonight, just in case. Nightfall came, and the four PJ Masks were in the Cat Car, searching for Romeo. Meanwhile, Armadylan had Catboy's Key of Magic in his hand and trying to figure out how to make it work. As he was examining it, Armadylan tries to shake it, but nothing happens, then he waves it, but still, nothing happens. Then as Armadylan holds the magic key up in the air, the tip of the end suddenly sparks up and a few lightning bolts shot out, getting the PJ Masks’ attention when Owlette used her owl eyes to spot some at the alleyway! Catboy then drives the Cat Car to where the lightning bolts came from. Back at the alleyway, Armadylan was still trying to get control of the Key of Magic until the lightning bolts finally died down just when the PJ Masks arrived to see in shock that Armadylan has Catboy’s magic key! When Armadylan saw them, he quickly hid the Key of Magic behind his back as he nervously asked them what’s up, as they approached to him and Armadylan looked at Catboy, knowing that he was looking upset as Catboy replied that they were just gonna ask him what he (Armadylan) was doing with the Key of Magic. Sighing and feeling embarrassed, Armadylan gives up and takes his hand out from behind, then opens his palm to reveal Catboy’s magic key and explains that he just wants to know how to make it work so he can transform into a jaquin superhero like Catboy. Owlette smiles slowly and understands, but Catboy was too upset that he scolds at Armadylan that heroes don’t just take things without asking, so now that they’ve found him and his magic key, Armadylan can give it back as Catboy holds out his hand for it, while glaring up at Armadylan. Looking down with shame, Armadylan holds out the Key of Magic, and was about to hand it to Catboy when suddenly, the key vibrated and it lit up with blue light, then Armadylan held it up as it shot magic out that Gekko and Owlette hid behind Catboy, who had to shield his eyes from it's blinding magic light! The key then starts shaking like crazy and it shocks Armadylan's hand as it shot out from his hand and the four was pushed back by a powerful blow from it and the key lands on the street with a clank. After it had stopped, Armadylan was about to pick it up again, but Catboy snaps at him to stop and tell him that he has tried to use his Key of Magic enough as he picked it up, only to suddenly have it snatched away by a mechanical robot arm, which stopped and dropped the magic key into the gloved hand of Romeo, who had a strange new device strapped over his chest! Romeo slyly thanks the PJ Masks and Armadylan while tossing the Key of Magic up and back down into his palm just as Owlette saw the device and demands Romeo what he was up to this time, as Romeo explains his most genius plan ever: he’s going to use Catboy’s magic key and insert it into his newest invention that will give him the key’s powers, and once he’s done taking the PJ Masks down, he’ll use his new jaquin powers to take over the world, as Romeo lets out an evil laugh and Catboy scolds at him that he can’t use his Jaquin Boy powers to do that, but Romeo scoffs and replied that he can too, because already has the Key of Magic in his hand, which he then inserts it into his invention that suddenly activates it! Suddenly, just as Romeo turns the Key of Magic, he sprouts jaquin wings, a jaquin tail, and jaquin ears too! Villain Motoves * Romeo: To take down the PJ Masks and commit world dominance with a new invention with the Key of Magic Characters *Dylan/Armadylan *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Luna Girl *Romeo Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 38 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 38 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Armadylan images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images